


Love's Secrets

by TennKujo666



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gaku and Ryunosuke are siblings, M/M, Tenn and Riku aren't twins or brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennKujo666/pseuds/TennKujo666
Summary: Yaotome Gaku, the youngest son of the prestigious German shepherd family, was different from others among his family. The others were pampered and perfect while Gaku was a rebel and not-so-perfect. Until one day he met with a young male which drew Gaku in easily but he was on the "other side". What will Gaku do in a forbidden love with the enemy leader's son?





	1. Chapter 1

Gaku despised being born and bred into a family of wealthy German shepherds. Everything had to be perfect, nothing out of place. "Everyone isn't perfect" saying just didn't apply to Gaku's family. One mistake results in cruel and harsh punishment. It's always "don't do this" or "don't do that" in his household and Gaku was sick and tired of being nagged 24/7. He even thought of committing suicide by either drowning in the elite swimming pool or stabbing himself through his passionate heart. Luckily, his older brother Ryunosuke (aka Ryu) stopped him from doing so. Ryunosuke was the only person that he cared for and looked up to in the shitty household he currently resides in. Ryunosuke was the best older brother that Gaku could ever ask for. He was kind, humble, shy, family orientated and had a big heart. Now since Gaku was 18, there was more trouble on the horizon for him. His dad, Sousuke Yaotome, called him into his office. "Son, you have grown into a fine young gentleman. You're now a full-fledged adult and a respected member of society. I have set up an arranged marriage with a client of mine" Sousuke said without much emotion. Marriage? Wait...did he just said marriage!!?? Gaku yelled in his mind. "Dad, I don't want to get married to some random woman!! I don't want you to choose my fate! I want to choose my own!!" Gaku growled and snapped at his dad. Sousuke pounded on the table with his fists, "Shut up you ungrateful child!! You should thank me since of your behavior of being a rebel was sweeping ladies away from you!! This family needs to keep the bloodline going!" Sousuke yelled back. Gaku gave a nasty snarl, "So, now we Yaotome's only think about the reproduction of our species? Damn you really are an old man pervert". Sousuke eye twitched a couple of times but regained his composure "You're going to get married!! Whether you like it or not!! You piece of scum!" Gaku forcefully hit his fist on the table, breaking it in two. "You can't control my choices! I'm not going through with this!! You can't make me!!" Gaku yelled as he stormed out of his dad's office. "Gaku!! GAKU!!!" Sousuke called out to him angrily. "Tch...so impudent like his mother..."


	2. Chapter 2

Gaku kept walking farther and farther from the estate filled to the brim with anger. "Who does that old man think he is?!" Gaku thought to himself, while softly growling. "Well, well if it isn't the son of the prestigious German shepherd family?" said a voice with a hint of sass in it. Gaku came to a halt, "who said that?!" "Up here," the voice said. Gaku looked up but because the sun was directly in his eyes, he had to cover his eyes with his hand by his eyebrow line to prevent the sun's rays from messing up his vision. He saw a handsome, young man. With pink eyes, a thin slender body like females, and creamy white flawless skin. Gaku noticed that he had a white fluffy tail and two white fluffy ears that matched, on the top of his head: he was a Neko (a cat). Gaku never believed in love at first sight due to it never last very long but in this case, he must admit that he was wrong for nonbelieving because right then, right now, he fell in love with the kitty cat. "So...did you just come to the park just so you could complain about your problems to me? Pfft...typical of your breeds.." the cat said while hopping down, landing on all fours. He stood up back on two and started to wipe his hands on his clothing. Gaku thought of a response, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. But, since I have manners unlike you, I'll introduce myself. My name is Yaotome Gaku" as he lent out a hand. The half cat half human hybrid looked at the hand in disgust but eventually shook it, "Kujo Tenn". "Tenn....does that mean heaven? From what I learned from class if I was awake, I learned that Tenn translated to heaven in English. If that was the case, then he did match up to an angel" Gaku thought. "Is there any reason that you must stare?" Tenn asked him. Gaku realized that he was indeed staring at Tenn, "Sorry, I was thinking of something". 

"Since, you're wealthy. I'm betting that you got mad at your father dealing with marriage" Tenn said. Gaku was shocked. How did Tenn know? Could Tenn sense it? "You're right. Since I'm 18, my father made arrangements for marriage to a woman I don't even know. It really pisses me off when my father does things behind my back" Gaku ranted. Tenn gave a small smile, "You know...I would've kept this a secret but I must confess that I know your pain," Gaku looked at Tenn in disbelief, "how would you even understand my struggle. We just met". "You see," Tenn said, as his words trailed off, "I'm the son of the leader of the cats" Gaku was in disbelief but the necklace Tenn was wearing was indeed the crest of the wealthy family so he had to be legit. "Do you have an arrange marriage?" Gaku asked. "Hmm...not that I know of. I'm only 14. My plan is to run away from home and restart my life" Tenn confessed. "Why? You have a loving family, are you willing to sacrifice that?" He saw Tenn's glance move to the side, ashamed that he would do so but he nodded. "I should be the one running away. My dad is always controlling over me! It drives me insane. The only person I can trust and count on is Ryunosuke, my brother." Gaku said. "I envy you Yaotome-san. I'm the only child in my family. I always wished to have a younger sister or brother. My friend, Riku Nanase, I spoil quite often even though he isn't my brother. We sometimes pretend that we are brothers just for fun. I know it's childish but it's all I got" Tenn said. Gaku smiled, "I think that's nice of you. Lending your friendship to another single child and becoming a brother in arms with him. I think it's very sweet." Gaku admitted while blushing. Tenn looked at him as his cheeks turned as red as Gaku's. "Y-yaotome-san, don't say such sappy stuff to me" Tenn stuttered out of embarrassment. 

Gaku couldn't help but laugh at the 14-year old's cute tantrum. Even though Tenn was 14, he was still a little kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are confused about why Gaku is 18, this is basically the prologue to the story of how Gaku fell in love with Tenn. Just to clear things up. And what they do together as youngins to tick off Gaku's dad. Thanks for supporting me!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gaku chuckled at the sight of the 14-year-old throwing a 3-year old tantrum. "You're cute when you throw tantrums..." "Eh? I'm not cute!" Tenn complained. Gaku became serious. "In your family, do you get to meet your future bride? Or you don't know her until you get married?" Gaku asked. "In my family, we don't know who we are being married off to until the wedding" Tenn said. "Like in my family," Gaku replied, with a hint of happiness that he met someone who knew his pain. "I dislike my father. He's always expecting me to become a delicate cat and respected. I'm far from being delicate. I wish sometimes my dad will disappear" Tenn said balling his hands up into a fist. "I feel the same way," Gaku said looking down, "my father always nags me to be perfect in every way. Everyone isn't perfect. It's always don't do this and don't do that. It's giving me a headache!" Tenn checked his watch around his wrist and panicked. "Huh? What?" Gaku asked concerningly. "I'm supposed to be home at 5:00 and it's 5:30! Father is going to be pissed" Tenn said. As Tenn starting running, "Gaku! Meet me right here!" Tenn called out. "I will!" Gaku yelled back, seeing the neko leave. With that, Gaku went back home but with a smile on his face for the first time. 

Tenn arrived home and met up with a very angry father. "Father! I'm sorry!" Tenn cried, he knew what punishment that was coming. "You never learn, do you? Son...I thought you were better than this. Turns out, I need to whip you into shape" Tenn's father said with a cold stare. He pulled on Tenn's arm, pulling him to a room that Tenn would never forget. Once in the room, the father shut the door and locked it. He wouldn't want anyone knowing what he was doing to his poor son. "Turn around and strip off your shirt!" his father demanded. Tenn had to do it. He unbuttons his shirt one by one and soon it fell to the floor. Tenn shut his eyes, anticipated when the whip would hit his pale skin. Before long, Tenn cried out in pain and agony as the strong whip slashed his used to be flawless skin. The abusement lasted about 30 minutes. Tenn had lost count, as his sight weakened and his legs gave out. Tenn hit the floor with a thud and a whimper. The father didn't shed a tear, instead, he just left Tenn to suffer alone in the dark. Tenn continued to whimper and cry. The pain was unbearable to withstand. Tenn was indeed numb from the whippings due to having them constantly given to him. The last word Tenn cried out was "Gaku" as his vision went completely black


	4. Chapter 4

Tenn slowly opened his eyes anemically as sunlight rushed into his soulless pink eyes from the small window. It's been about 9 hours since the punishment. Groaning with pain, Tenn tried to stand up, he couldn't. His legs wouldn't give into his command. He was still in extreme pain from the abusement he received the previous night from Kujo. Suddenly, a reminder hit Tenn right to his head, he made a promise to his newly found friend Gaku to meet up the same place as yesterday when they first met. Tenn would never in his whole life break a promise even if it killed him. Tenn used his determination and the rest of his strength left over to stand up. All that was on Tenn's mind was to meet Gaku like he promised, he could care less about being shirtless for the time being. His legs still were jelly as he stumbled, limped, and wobbled all over across the floor as he managed to reach the door. The angel from heaven must've heard his wishes because the door was unlocked. Tenn grabbed the bronze, cold handle of the door and pushed it open. He managed to keep his balance from using the walls of the house. His eyesight, blurred and fuzzy, as he relied on his other senses to navigate to the outside world. 

He knew when he was outdoors due to smelling the fresh air through his nose and into his weakened lungs. It wasn't before long that Tenn collapsed, but there was no thud. Someone broke his fall to the dirt ground. Tenn, again, opened his eyes gradually to figure out that he was in someone's house. He hastily sat up which was a big mistake on his part since it only caused a severe headache for the poor Neko. "Don't stand up or sit up too fast. It'll only cause more pain for you" a familiar voice spoke. "That voice...it sounds so familiar," Tenn thought. The voice revealed itself, "You had me worried Tenn". "G-gaku?" Tenn stuttered, he didn't expect Gaku to break his fall or even take him to his house nevertheless. "Yup! It's me. In the flesh" Gaku chuckled at Tenn's reaction. Man...how can a 14-year-old Neko be so adorable? Tenn was lost at words, better yet his words were stuck in his throat. "Uhh...umm..." Tenn was still at a lost. "thank you for taking care of me and..." Gaku smiled. "No problem. Say, is everything okay? I've never seen you so weak before" Tenn bit his lower lip. He couldn't tell Gaku what he has been through. "Wait, if I wasn't wearing my shirt, why would Gaku ask that?" Tenn thought to himself, "Maybe he didn't notice" as Tenn sighed in relief. 

"Tenn..." Gaku said before picking up Tenn bridal style. "G-g-gaku?" Tenn stuttered with a bright pink across his cheeks were visible. "Sorry if I startled you. I'm going to bathe you. I will go as gentle as you want me to since I know your kind hate baths or anything that has to do with water" Gaku told Tenn sincerely. "When you put it like that, it makes it sounds dirty!" Tenn complained, "you know for a wealthy German shepherd...you certainly have a dirty mind". Gaku chuckled, "well looks who's talking kitty cat" he teased. Tenn continued to blush, he couldn't come back with a retort or a nasty insult. Gaku had won this round but next time Tenn was certain he was going to win. The bathroom was so mind-boggling. Even if Tenn was wealthy, Gaku's private bathroom was more than Tenn even could imagine. The bathtub was enormous that it could hold 10 people approximately. The towels were pearly white. The toilet was gold encrusted with different jewels on the side. The sink's faucet was pure gold as well. Everything was so grand and elegant, it almost put Tenn into a trance until he was plopped into the warm water. "Meow!!" Tenn hissed as he found himself in water. Gaku laughed at Tenn's cute reaction to water. 

Gaku was about to get the shampoo, scrubs, and conditioner for Tenn until he noticed pain in Tenn's face. He was holding his shoulder. Gaku went over to Tenn with worry and concern in his eyes. "Tenn, are you okay? You look like you're in pain. Please, if there's anything you are displeased with and I'll make it better. I want you as comfortable as can be here" Gaku reassured Tenn. "Just my back hurts" Tenn whispered quietly, but rapidly covered his mouth because he realized that he gave out a clue to what his dad been doing to him for years and years. "May I see your back?" Gaku asked. "No!" Tenn yelled at Gaku, but it sounded more like a plead than command. "Please, Tenn. I want to help you! If you're in any pain, I have to investigate it!" Gaku tried to convince Tenn with his might. Tenn shook his head, "I can't show you. It's something that you shouldn't know. Don't take it the wrong way Gaku. I just don't want you to worry or do anything you might regret doing once you learn" Tenn said, his two fluffy cat ears lowered. Gaku noticed this slight body language and took a deep breath to calm himself down so he wouldn't scare the Neko away from him. "Just let me look. I promise I will not act hastily or unethically. I promise" Gaku said calmly. Tenn took a deep breath and turned around. What Gaku saw was a sight no one should've witnessed in his/her's lifetime. There were whip marks all other the pale Neko's back. Some looked very old. While others looked fairly fresh. Dried blood was staining the latter's back and served as a reminder from his misbehavior. 

Gaku's eyes were small, he took a big gulp and asked, "Tenn, where did you get these?" Tenn was in pain mentally and physically, as he obliged to tell Gaku everything. "My dad..." he choked out "my dad did this to me. Every time I mess up or misbehave, I receive whippings to the back. He's been abusing me ever since I was 3 years old. Whippings aren't the only thing I get from misbehaving sometimes he brings out a knife and starts to carve me like a pumpkin" Tenn's eyes were starting to water up. "I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to get involved in my private life". Once hearing that, Gaku was enraged and filled with empathy for the poor Neko. Who in their right mind would ever dare hurt a cute Neko like Tenn? A sick twisted person, that's who. Gaku's eyes turned sharper, "I'll make your dad regret laying his nasty fingers on you. He will suffer the same pain you endured all these years" Gaku said sternly. He was about to storm off until a pale hand grabbed his pale hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaku's eyes turned sharper, "I'll make your dad regret laying his nasty fingers on you. He will suffer the same pain you endured all these years" Gaku said sternly. He was about to storm off until a pale hand grabbed his pale hand. Gaku was enraged but the hand calmed him as he glanced at the hand, it was Tenn's soft hand which had held his. "Don't" Tenn wept, not making eye contact with Gaku. Gaku's expression faded back to normal as he could sense the pain coming from the Neko. He couldn't help but tuck his tail between his legs. Tenn's lips trembled, trying to express his feelings through words. "Don't. I know that you must be furious at my father for doing such a terrible act on his son but no one deserves to be killed. Not even my father. This why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to do anything that you would regret", Tenn softly said with watery eyes. His hand slowly released Gaku's. Gaku couldn't help but to accept Tenn's request, he couldn't and wouldn't make the cutest Neko in the world cry. Gaku slowly started to strip and before the innocent Neko caught onto what Gaku was doing; Gaku was already in the tub butt naked with Tenn. Tenn blushed at the small action and tried not to stare. Tenn has never seen an inu naked before. He must admit, Gaku had some striking abs. He felt the muscular arms wrap around him, making his ears droop. "G-gaku.." Tenn softly said sweetly, "this is-ah!" Tenn's ears perked up as he felt hands caressed his inner thighs. "Did that startle you? Sweet kitty~" Gaku seductively said into Tenn's ears. Tenn nodded slowly, not knowing what to do in this intimate position and situation. 

"Maybe I should touch somewhere over here" Gaku curiously said. He used his other hand to stimulate Tenn's pink nipple. "Ah~" Tenn's ears drooped back down but not in sadness; in pleasure. Gaku's stimulation sent waves of pleasure through every inch of his body. Seeing the male all blushy and moaning, was a sight and sound Gaku always wanted to hear from the Neko. "Gaku, what is going on in her-" a voice said that came into the bathroom but was stopped mid sentenced due to what he witnessed. Gaku's eyes went small and he removed his hands from the Neko. "Ryu...umm...I didn't hear you come in" Gaku nervously commented. Ryunosuke looked confused at the matter at hand, "Who's that with you in the bathtub?" he questioned. Gaku immediately replied "No one!". Ryunosuke knew that something was up, "Okay...Gaku, you know I dislike it when you keep secrets from me.." he smiled. Gaku sighed, willing to admit that he tried to induce in something sexual with a Neko, their enemy. "Tenn Kujo, the son of the leader of the Nekos is in the bathtub with me. I was trying to induce sexual activity since we thought we were alone" Gaku admitted while nervously scratching his head. Ryunosuke took that little note of body language and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny, Ryu?" Gaku asked. "It's just I can't believe you admitted it. When I knew right when I walked into this bathroom". Gaku gave a scowl and a snarl, "Well, damn it! You could've told me that you knew instead of having me make a complete fool of myself!" he yelled at Ryu. Ryu stopped laughing by wiping his tear coming from his eyes. Tenn couldn't help it also but laugh. "Now what are you laughing about?" Gaku asked with an annoyed expression. "It must be nice to have a brother. To always depend on and love." Tenn smiled. "Oh..pardon me but I believe that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsunashi Ryunosuke but call me Ryu if you like" he sweetly said with a big smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ryu" Tenn bowed his head down for a couple seconds. Ryunosuke's smile turned to a serious frown, "Gaku, you know how much trouble we're going to be in if your dad catches that you smuggled a Neko into this house. He'll kill you!" Gaku looked down, knowing that this was indeed true. 

"I know Ryu. Don't worry about me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, hell! I'm even in an arranged marriage" Gaku harshly replied. Ryunosuke kept calm, "but still, I hate to say this but Tenn has to leave," he said with sincerity. Gaku kept Tenn close in his clutches like he was protecting him from poachers. This notion made a faint blush on Tenn's cheek appear. "I'm sorry but he has to leave. Father would kill us if he finds a Neko in our house!!" Ryunosuke's voice raised. Gaku said with teary eyes, "I don't care". Ryunosuke turned stern even though he hated becoming harsh with his younger brother but it had to be done, "He has to leave!!! He's a neko...you're an inu!! Dad will mercessily murder him if he catches him!!" Ryunosuke cried out. "I LOVE HIM!!!" Gaku confessed hugging Tenn really close.


	6. Chapter 6

"I LOVE HIM!!!" Gaku confessed hugging Tenn really close. "I LOVE HIM" rang in Ryunosuke's ears, replaying it over and over in his head. Ryunosuke sighed, an admission of defeat, his younger brother did have a strong connection to this Neko. "Alright," Ryunosuke said in a calmly matter, "He can stay as long as you hide him away from father". Gaku's protective embrace on Tenn turned into a gentle loving one. Ryunosuke gave one more smile the odd couple and turned his back to them and left them alone with closing the door behind him. Gaku turned his eyesight back on his crush, he blushed upon seeing his crush. Tenn was all flustered including his cat's eyes were blushing, "Gakuuu...." Tenn whined, "The heat...the steam...it's getting overwhelming". Gaku drained the bathtub by pulling the plug. He then proceeded to pick up Tenn bridal style out of the tub and place Tenn on the toilet seat. Tenn looked at Gaku in anticipation. Gaku grabbed a grey towel from the cabinets and wrapped it around his writs to censor his private area. He grabbed another towel but it was pink. Gaku used the towel to dry Tenn's hair and Neko ears, Tenn purred with the motions on the head. "Heh...I didn't expect a neko such as yourself to even get near or in the water" Gaku chuckled. "You know for an inu, you are so stereotypical...just because I'm a neko doesn't necessarily means I hate water, in fact, I like the water" Tenn scoffed. Gaku couldn't help it to let out a little smile at his crush's small attitude. Gaku wrapped the pink towel around Tenn, making sure it covers Tenn's chest down past his private area. Gaku scooped up Tenn's clothing as well. The journey to Gaku's room was beautiful and heavenly. The scenery consisted of chandeliers, made from pure diamond, hung from the ceiling. Windows as clear as an ice were across the wall to illuminate the area. Tapestries and paintings of landscapes were decoring the walls. 

Tenn was so in awe, he was pulled into Gaku's room without any warning. Tenn made a whimpering noise as his back hit the soft, king's bed mattress. "Welcome to my room," Gaku said with pride. Tenn was a bit annoyed with Gaku's antics of throwing him on the bed but couldn't stay med due to the bed being as soft as clouds. Gaku got dressed when Tenn wasn't paying attention. Tenn also got clothed after Gaku did. Tenn went underneath the soft covers and purred. His neko ears twitching in delight. Gaku smiled at his neko crush as he went underneath the covers. Tenn jolted up as he felt Gaku hug onto him, "Gakuuu...personal space...please..." Gaku smirked, "You're so warm...go to sleep...we had a long day.." Tenn rolled his eyes, placing his hand upon Gaku's hand around him. Both of their eyes shut slowly as the ambient sounds of the winds lured them into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight shone through the translucent curtains, bringing in the new day. It was a beautiful morning with birds chirping. The sunlight seemed to find its way to a certain Neko's eyes in which made Tenn open his eyes slowly. "Morning? Already?..ugh..." Tenn groaned, trying to fall back to sleep with no luck. He sat up slowly, stretching and yawning. "Hm?" Tenn looked at his side to see a sleeping Gaku. Gaku had terrible bed head, which Tenn couldn't help but giggle about it. Tenn contemplated whether to pet Gaku or to leave him be. If he decided to pet Gaku, it could risk waking up Gaku thinking the wrong idea but what if he didn't pet Gaku, would he lose his once in a lifetime chance on petting an inu? Tenn reached out his hand to pet Gaku's head when Gaku's eyes shot awake. Tenn was startled, "You were awake?!" "Of course I was...I was just resting my eyes like I do every morning. Were you just about to pet me?" Gaku gave a smile but yet a small smirk to Tenn. "What?! In your dreams!!" Tenn turned a little bit red. "You're being such a tsundere" Gaku teased. "I'm not being a tsundere!!" Tenn was getting all flustered, "Stop saying stupid things, Yaotome Jr!!" "Hey! Stop calling me Yaotome Jr. over and over again" Gaku whined. "Heh..." Tenn smirked, feeling a bit more power. "I'll say however many times I like..." "Oh, rea-" Gaku was about to say something until a knock on the door interrupted his speech. "Tenn, don't worry. It's probably just the maid. Hopefully, it's not my father. Come in" Gaku ordered. The door opened, revealing a young maiden. She looked around 32, with an average bust size. Her hair was in a bun. She wore the typical maid outfit. Judging by her black and white ears and tail, her breed could be assumed a husky. She was holding a medium size silver platter in her hands. 

"I'm sorry master Gaku. Am I interrupting anything?" she asked in a soft voice. "No. You're fine Marybelle" Gaku smiled at her. Gaku always had a soft spot for Marybelle since she was his first maid. Even though his father wanted Gaku to punish his maids when they messed up, Gaku refused to do so. "What's for breakfast?" Tenn asked. The maid placed the silver platter on the bed and took off the lid, revealing an assortment of various breakfast items like sausage, pancakes with syrup and butter on the side, eggs, and biscuits and gravy. "Thanks for the meal Marybelle," Gaku said, "You may be dismissed" Marybelle bowed shortly and left the room. "Woah!" Tenn was in awe. "You get all this every day?!" Tenn exclaimed in shock. "Not every day. Sometimes I get a different assortment" Gaku couldn't help but smile at his cute Neko being all shocked. "Ah.." a lightbulb went off in Gaku's head. Gaku cut off a piece of pancake with a knife and fork. "Open wide Tenn" Gaku said, holding a fork impaling a piece of pancake. "Ahh" Tenn opened his mouth as Gaku fed him. "Mmm!!! Delicious!!" Tenn shined with bliss from the deliciousness. "Cute..." Gaku commentated, with a smile. "Cute? I'm far from being cute..." Tenn crossed his arms in defense. "What makes you say that?" Gaku asked. "I'm just not cute, end of subject" Tenn was becoming annoyed with Gaku. "Now shut up and let me feed you kitten..." Gaku scoffed. "Fine..wait! Did you just called me kitten?!" Tenn hissed at Gaku, his eyes sharpening. "Hey! Don't hiss at me. Woah! Stop looking all scary. Fine! I'm sorry!!!" Gaku pleaded. "You better be..." Tenn hmphed. {Tenn is a pain but I love him...} Gaku sighed, watching his "kitten" be all defiant.


End file.
